The life I want
by ClawBronze
Summary: Just a one shot about Hermione and Draco. Inspired by Shakespeares Romeo and Juliet. Two people who love but can't be together. 24/11 Edited it a bit. What, I'm bored...


**Just a quick one little fiction from me. I was inspired to write this when my grandpa read Romeo and Juliet for me. So the idea belongs to Shakespeare and the characters to JK Rowling. Obviously I own nothing.  
>Enjoy reading it and please leave a review!:)<strong>

To be apart from someone you don't Love is easy. But when there's the other way around it isn't. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger loved each other with such force that their love never seemed dry up. They belonged together, and they said they would never ever leave each other.

They wanted to get married but that was a problem – their parents didn't agree. Hermione Granger was a really beautiful Witch and very powerful meanwhile was Draco a wealthy, handsome young man. They had known each other since school. Although in school they weren't friends, they were great enemies. They had hated each other for a long time, but after the wizarding war they had forgiven each other and their relationship developed into friendship and then into a flirt but after a while they both understood that they were in love

. Then nothing seemed to stop their love and they both wanted to live with each other forever and beyond. It was when their parents met them the trouble started. It had been a warm summer afternoon that Draco had invited his parent and Hermione hers. They were both really nervous because after all, they came from separate worlds; Hermione from the non magical muggle world and Draco from the pure blooded magical world. Draco's parents were pureblood and so was he, and his parents couldn't stand muggles and muggleborns. They thought that muggles and muggleborns were below them.

Hermione's parents were really conservative and they had already promised Hermione away to a dear friend of theirs who was very, very rich and wealthy, although not so good looking. But they didn't care about that bit, just as long as they got a bit of the money he made.

It was an understatement to say that it went horrible and it really did go worse than horrible. It became such a disaster that Hermione's parents took her away from Draco and the same did Draco's parents to him. They tried to stop them, but with no luck at all. They were both broken and their hearts felt like they were ripped from them, never would they see each other again.

Hermione's parents forced her to get married to a man she did not love. Draco's parents married him away to an aristocratic lady and he as Hermione was broken. Hermione couldn't take it anymore she felt disgusted by the man who was now her husband, so she made up a plan so that Draco and she would never be apart anymore.

She was an excellent potioner and she decided to make herself a potion that would make her to fall into a deep sleep so everyone would believe that she was dead. And then she would run away with Draco to a far away country and they would live happily ever after, just like in the fairytales.

Draco's thoughts were much darker than Hermione's, he had decided that he would kill Hermione's husband and then run with Hermione to a far away country. His wife would he leave and tell her that he went to work, never to return again.

Even though Hermione was an excellent potioner she had to be really careful, the draught of living dead was really complicated to make and just one little wrong thing could kill her. Now the potion was a light shade of Lilac and soon ready. It was perfect now she thought, looking down into the cauldron and saw the crystal clear potion. It would make her sleep exactly 24 hours and then she was free. She poured the potion into a clear glass which she sat in the sink ready to drink it. She cleaned away her potions set and walked over to the sink. She drowned the glass in one gulp and she soon fell in a deep, deep sleep.

Draco was ready to set his plan to work when he heard the news, his heart broke. He couldn't believe it Hermione was dead, his only true love. He was broken before but now his heart was again ripped away from him, he felt nothing right now except grieve. She was so young and had a beautiful heart, how could this happened to her? The only thing he wanted right now was to see her again before he would join her for eternity.

Seeing her pale limp body lying in her kitchen was so painful so Draco didn't know what to do. He just starred at her, tears streaming from his eyes. He had to join her into eternity; they had both promised each other that they would be together forever. He made his decision and he would do it the muggle way, he would shoot himself in his head. It was the best and they would be joined forever. After much searching he found a gun in a drawer upstairs and went down into the kitchen again.

He unsecured the gun. The hand he held the revolver in shook as he put it at the temple, the only thing left now was to pull the trigger. He fired it fast. It wasn't as painful he believed it would be to die, It all went black and then he saw a light.

Hermione woke up; she was weak and could only lie down at the moment. She heard a horrible bang but she didn't see where it came from. There came a thud on the ground and she saw through her corner of her eye a blonde head. The potion had succeeded as she wanted it to go, but there was a flaw in the plan.

She could now raise her upper body from the ground and then she saw him. Lying on the floor life less and blood pouring out his temple, her beloved Draco Malfoy. She knew he was dead and she knew what was had to be done. She took the gun which was lying beside Draco, still in his tight grip, and swallowed hard.

It had to be done she thought, she did not want to live without him and she had made a promise to him. Forever and forever after. She put the black gun to her temple, the gun felt heavy; as she was still very weak from the potion. Trembling with the gun she unsecured it. Her finger touched the trigger and it was all over. Quick and weirdly not painful at all. It was over now and she could join Draco on the other side forever and after.

**Please leave a Review. And please some new ideas to me .  
>Have a nice day!<br>24/11 I edited the story a bit and fixed some grammar. What, I'm bored… kiss and hugs**


End file.
